


One Year of Charming

by Hinako29



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor In Denial, Alastor being a jerk at most of the time, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie being supportive, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Is a happy ending so no worries, Light Angst, Lots of Fluff Moment, Multi, Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Angel, Protective Charlie, Protective Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Burn, Soft Angel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinako29/pseuds/Hinako29
Summary: "You don't believe me?""Love is fickle, you'll change target very soon.""Give me one year, One year , I'll show you my love for you won't fade.""...... We'll see."Angel confessed to Alastor on Valentine's day , Alastor shot him down in a harsh way as Angel learn Alastor doesn't believe in love which lead Angel determined to show him that he is serious.One year, 12 month, 365 days .Let this love story commence
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 55
Kudos: 189





	1. Beginning of February

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I'm here with another short fic 8D 
> 
> Song for this Chapter: 365 by Leon Thomas III

It is a special day for the residents of Hazbin Hotel. Pink, red and white cut out hearts is dangling all over the hotel, sweet scent of chocolates can be smelled from miles away. Dear sweet red cheek Charlie had learned of Valentine's day and decided that everyone should join in as a special redemption program. Everyone gets to write Valentine's day card and flowers and chocolates to the one they adore as a token of friendship or even romance if wanted. 

Not many residents had joined in but there are a few did join in, like our arachnid demon here, who literally got himself all dolled up, a bouquet of red roses in one hand and another is a nicely wrapped, handmade chocolates and card at hand. He have his signature white with pink line blazer on, his chest fluff well tamed, a knee-length frilly skirt on to feel feminine. He felt giddy as he walks down the hallway, his skirt swaying slightly as he looks around for a certain someone. 

"Happy Valentine's day!" 

Angel look over and saw it is Charlie and Vaggie. Both the girl is giving each other their Valentine's gifts. Charlie, a bouquet of flowers and Vaggie, a box of chocolates. The scene of this couple is really sweet and heartwarming. Charlie smiling gleefully while Vaggie have a sweet soft smile that only reserved for Charlie. They kissed and walk away, one hand intertwined while their other hand holding their gifts as they chat happily and going off to their date

Angel just watch with a smile thinking how sweet it is to see a happy couple like them. After staying at this hotel for some times, he just grew a soft spot for those two despite how he enjoy annoying the hell out of Vaggie.

"I hope he'll like it..." Angel muttered looked down at the gifts at hands as his grin just widen and he just starts skipping ahead hoping that he could get a reaction like Charlie and Vaggie with his love. It took him almost the whole day to prepare these gifts, making the chocolate from scratch, picking the perfect roses from the garden and wrapping them in a lovely bouquet. He really hopes the red demon he loves would appreciate it. After a few bumps in the past, Angel and this certain demon have grown quite close, he does consider himself a good friend with him and now Angel just start harbouring feelings for this special someone. Valentine’s just have to come around and Angel decided to voiced out his feeling before it burst.

Finally, he spots the demon he has been looking for just right at the garden entrance. 

"Hey, Al!" Angel wave as he got up to the deer demon. Pink blush dusted all over Angel’s cheek when Alastor look to Angel. Alastor looks just like always, with his neatly combed hair, signature red suits and his microphone staff in hand yet it still doesn’t fail to make Angel’s heart skip a beat.

"Oh....why, good evening my good spider fellow," Alastor said with a little annoyed tone. Alastor is one of the demons that didn't quite exactly enjoy this holiday, the sweetness in the air just felt nauseous for him. He prefers the scream of despair, not high pitch squeal of excitement. Alastor wasn't quite fond of Angel as well, seeing the arachnid demon flirting about yet he does tolerate him since he can be helpful at times with his extra limbs and actually a good listener. Alastor merely see him as a good acquaintance despite how Angel seem to be really fond of him which he couldn’t get why.

"So Smiles, do you have a minute or two to spare?" Angel asked feeling quite nervous.

"Of course, I am quite free, are you in need of assistance?" Alastor asked quite curious about what Angel needed and wondering what the gifts in his hands are for. He certainly does hope it wasn't for him judging from how nervous and flush Angel look. This scene just brings back bad memories.

"Well erm.....Al...I just wanted you to know..." Angel gulped, face and his chest fluff turned pink as he slowly held the gift out to Alastor. "Al I really..." 

**"No ."**

Angel froze as he looks up at Alastor who just has his usual wide grin.

"Wait what...?" 

Alastor have declined Angel's gift and even cut off Angel's confession. Angel's mismatched eyes widened as he felt his heartache. 

"But you haven't even let me finish!" He protested frowning feeling slight rage and confused.

"I don't need to listen to know what this is about and my answer is no, good day!" Alastor said with his wide grin, hands folded behind him as he took a step walking past Angel who is dumbfounded by the rejection. 

Rejected before he even confessed, but why? Angel bite his bottom lips as he turned around, one of his lower hand grab onto Alastor's arm stopping him though before he even said anything. Alastor's arm already whipped around causing a collision, making the gift fall onto the ground, petals scattered and chocolate broken into pieces. 

"I said **NO**." 

Alastor glared at Angel, eyes glow red, grin wide maliciously. Angel just gaped at his hard work on the floor, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as his fur look duller than ever. He did his best to blink it away as he stares right at Alastor, brows furrowed, voice slightly crack.

"But why...?" 

"Well, that is simple my dear...." Alastor adjusts his bowtie and straightens his collar as he walks slowly to Angel making crunching sound as his shoes step on the roses and chocolate on the floor. "I am not interested in you or will ever be interested in getting into a relationship, I'm sure you feel the same way. You flirt with anyone just to satisfy your desire….. Unfortunately, I'm not interested in that if you haven't noticed, I'm sure you will be over this little fling very soon with the help of your favorite drugs and liquor, after all, darling, to you, love is just another word for the sin you are very fond of." 

Angel's frown further watching Alastor just step on his gifts like it is nothing. It hurts seeing Alastor think his feelings don’t matter or that fact that his love for the Radio Demon is deposable or that he is just one of the client. "But....is nothing like that.....I really do love you......I really want us to be happy together ...." 

"Hah! I don't think so." Alastor chuckled. Angel loving him? That's just impossible. He doesn't believe that since this fluffy whore will do anything if you just toss cash at him. He gives another harsh step on the heart-shaped Valentine's card and snarled. "You don’t love me, you just see me as a challenge since I don’t fall heads over heel for you like everyone else, since I am not interested in any sexual interaction you offer, you just want to make all men fall for you and once you reach your goal. You'll get bored and toss love aside, that's just how everyone is." 

Angel blink as his eyes looking at Alastor, reading his body language searching for an answer and finally realizing why Alastor is like this. He was quiet as he tries to process what Alastor just spat at him. Did Alastor really hate him??? Did he really find him that bad….? No, no, Alastor doesn’t really hate him ......that is not the case right now. 

Then it dawned on him.

Alastor is afraid of loving someone. 

Angel took a trembling step closer to Alastor as he put on a brave look. "Did you really think that's how I am? Sure, I flirt with everyone but that doesn't mean I'm not loyal! I love you! You .... don't believe me?”

Alastor looks straight at Angel, with his widest grin yet his eyes filled with lots of emotion that is hard to read. "Love is fickle, you'll change target very soon." 

"Then let me prove it to you." Angel took a deep breath and continued as he lifts up a finger. " One year, give me one year and I'll prove it to you that my love for you won't fade away." 

Alastor blinked, a bit confused at why Angel is determined to do this but decided to let him do whatever he wants thinking he'll give up eventually. ".... we'll see." 

As if Angel read his mind, Angel exclaimed loudly. "I won't give up! I'll prove it to you!" Angel turn around and he runs back into the hotel. Alastor just watches, brow furrowed, feeling conflicted. His eyes flickered to the shimmering glitter Valentine's card among the ruined chocolate and scattered rose petals. He took a step back and picked it up giving it a quick glance then simply toss it back to the ground and walk away dusting the red rose petals that fall on him. 

"That insignificant fool, there's no such thing as true love." 

Throughout the whole evening, Alastor didn't saw Angel at all, not even at the bar or when they have dinner, he just kept his usual grin thinking the spider demon did give up. He can't help but to hum a tune knowing he is right and believes that Angel wouldn't pester him anymore. 

The next morning as everyone just started their day, Niffty taking down the decorations with the help of Charlie and Vaggie while Husk being himself chugging more cheap booze. Alastor walks about the lobby checking everything is ok till a loud noise snap him out from his thought.

**THUD**

Alastor turns around and saw the porn star and a box on the floor. He tilted his head slightly confused by the spider. 

"What is all this?" 

"A very good morning to you too," Angel said as he pushes his soft white hair aside but it still falls back. 

"Pardon my manner, good morning Angel, what is all of this .....junk ?" Alastor straightens himself as he gives a look at the content in the box. There are packs of his favourite drugs, a few alcohol bottles and sex toys. 

"These .....are to prove to you that I'm serious."

"And how are you going to do that dear fellow?" Alastor mused as there's an audience surrounding them by now. Charlie looking quite worried at them, Vaggie with her eyes narrowed ready to stop them if things get out of hand, Nifty who is just curious about them and Husk who doesn't look like he cares but is still curious. 

"You mentioned before about me being not loyal, that I flirt with everyone and I'll do anything just for a quick buck for drugs and alcohol....that they're the reason why you don't believe me when I confess my feelings for you cause it made me not trustworthy, unfaithful and all that " 

Angel said making gestures to prove his point as Alastor nodded wondering where this is going. 

"So.....let's make a deal..." 

"Oh, what kind of deal?" Alastor asked feeling amused that someone like him would want to make a deal. Everyone knows what consequences you get when you make a deal with THE Radio Demon.

"I told you to give me one year.....to show you that my love is true... I'll make you trust love again and fell for me." Angel said looking serious yet his heart is thumping real fast. Alastor is interested as he just hums and listens waiting for Angel to continue. 

"If after a year, you don't feel anything for me or have a change of opinion in love then...... I'll leave you alone, no more me pestering you, flirting with you, annoying you, I won't appear in your sight at all..." 

Everyone looks concern hearing that wondering if it is a good idea. They all know making a deal with Alastor usually doesn't end well and worst is that Alastor seems to be liking that idea. 

"....and what is in it for you? You are in a very huge disadvantage"

Angel blinked then just blush pink fiddling with his fingers with a small grin. "Well.....I be getting a powerful boyfriend if I win so....it is a good deal I suppose." 

Alastor let out a chuckle thinking how stupid that idea be. There is no way he can be this pink whore boyfriend. "May I asked how are you going to prove to me you will be able to win this?" 

"I'll stop flirting with everyone." 

Alastor's brows raised. 

"I'll quit drugs." 

Everyone gasp. 

"I'll quit alcohol too." 

More gasps.

"And I'll quit sex." 

Bigger gasp from everyone. 

"It be hard to quit my job right now since I'm a contracted worker but I'll at least not masturbate on a daily basis so....to prove that I'm willing to do this." Angel continued as he grabs the box and dumps all the content into the fireplace. He looks right at Alastor and lights up a match. 

"Starting from today, 365 days, get ready to see how serious my love for you is." 

Angel let go of the match, dropping it into the fireplace as a fire is ignited and it burns wildly. Alastor watches with eyes widen unsure on how to take this in. It seems this is no joke at all, Angel is very serious. 

"Alastor, do we have a deal then?"

Angel asked extending out his hand. Alastor can see the light of determination in his eyes. He felt tingly inside, his grin can't help but widen, cold sweat rolls down from his forehead as the fire reflects on his red eyes. The Radio Demon starts to laugh, sending chills down everyone's spine. 

Oh how amusing, now this be fun to enjoy. Such entertainment and he is one of the stars in this amusement. He wonders how Angel gonna do throughout this year trying to get him to fall for him. The thought of Angel suffering not getting his drugs and sex made him even more entertained, he can’t wait to see Angel fell into the depth of failure. Oh joy, it's been a while since he felt this much entertained.

"Why of course my good effeminate fellow!" Alastor said in his usual cheery tone, green magic surround his hand as he grips onto Angel's. Angel can felt the surge of energy from the handshake as he can't help but to stumble. Alastor suddenly tugs Angel close, despite being the taller one, Alastor tower over him, his eyes glow red and turn into radio dial as their eyes locked. Angel held onto his breathe as static filled the air.

"I hope you know what you are doing Angel Dust cause I'm sure this won't end well for you."

Alastor let Angel Dust go, shoving him to the side as the air went back to normal. Charlie and Vaggie caught Angel before he fell. They try to ask what Angel is doing but it went unheard as the spider demon's mind is only focusing on the red figure walking off. Angel just chuckles as he has a big grin.

"Let the game commence."


	2. Entering March

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor start getting feelings but in huge denial :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for the super mega late update. Life been tough, lots to do, lack of inspiration and totally a procastinator.  
> But then again, I'm more of an artist than a writer but I tried my best to make this chapter interesting. I don't know much about Mardi Gras but I tried 8'D Hope this satisfy you I guess 8'DD  
> Enjoy uwu
> 
> Song for this chapter - Somebody to you by the Vamps ft.Demi Lovato

Weeks had passed and soon they are entering the month of March. Alastor look out the window as he sip his morning coffee before having their staff meeting. He enjoy the quiet serene atmosphere and taking it in for as long as he can. 

"Al!" 

And there goes his peaceful morning 

Alastor sigh and look over to the direction. There's Angel Dust in his usual get up and a new flower in hand. Since that deal back in February, Angel been coming up to him more often, each day with a new flower in hand, roses, peony, and at some points he even give buttercups. Alastor seriously wonder where he even get these flowers, but he wasn't impressed though. Alastor been real harsh to that gesture. Usually just smacking it aside or making it burn into ashes ....he is mean...and cruel yet Angel still continue to advance, with the constant gift giving and talking which Alastor would always try to end the conversation or decline the offer to grab lunch or dinner. 

"Hey Al! Morning, I got you a different flower this time! Is yellow and...I think you'll love it!" Angel said holding the flower out. 

"A good morning to you Angel Dust." Alastor said with an annoyed tone as he push aside the flower. "May I asked why you are being persistent with giving me a useless dead plant each days?"

Angel raised a brow as he talk with a smile."Flowers are not useless....they makes things brighter and more colourful....and everyone love flowers, don't you?" 

"It depends on situations." Alastor answered plainly. He never find flowers useful, find it quite a nuisance actually seeing it grow all over the place, they look almost the same anyway. 

"Oh well, I love flowers....they each look special and have different meanings.....is fun learning about flowers." Angel said as he twirled the flower in his hand with a rare soft smile Alastor never saw before. It made Alastor feel something but he shove it back down when they heard Charlie. 

"There you are Alastor! Is time for our staff meeting!" Charlie said waving at them. "Oh hey Angel! Are you joining the staff meeting today?" 

"Sure dollface, I did have an idea to share with you." Angel said and smile brightly. Charlie grin widen when Angel mention about having an idea to share with her, she vibrate excitedly, eyes sparkling as she is on the verge of squealing.

"Really!? Wow Angel I'm surprised, I'm so proud that you are contributing to the hotel! Is so nice to see you are taking my advice." 

But that quickly change as Charlie have a worried look. "So are you adjusting well? I heard withdrawal is hard, so are you sure you are ok and in well condition to all these activities?" 

Angel just smile as he quick pat on Charlie's head. "Of course I am ,Apple cheek! Nothing I can't handle. No need to worry your pretty little head off.... I'll see you at the meeting room, just let me get my notes." Angel set the yellow flower on Alastor's chest pocket and walk off giving a wink. "I'll see you soon Smiles~" 

Charlie wave happily as Alastor just grimaced and took the flower out of the pocket. He was about to incinerate it but then heard Charlie gasp and squee. 

"Awwww he give a yellow tulip!" 

"A what?" Alastor blink and looks at the flower in his hand that Charlie call it tulip. 

"A tulip ! That's so sweet of Angel!" Charlie said grinning as she rub her own cheeks happily. 

"How is it sweet, my dear ?" 

"Don't you know? A yellow tulip have the meaning of 'There's sunshine in your smile'! Angel complimented your smile! He thinks you have a radiant, cheerful and enigmatic smile... " Charlie mentioned. 

"Is that so...." Alastor looking at the tulip in curiosity, he never really understood flowers but the more he stare, he starting to feel quite fond of it now. It look so small and fragile , one step and it just gone yet it still stood tall and grow everywhere. In the end, Alastor kept the flower in his pocket and went off to the staff meeting with Charlie. 

The staff meeting started out well, not much happen as it just the talk of progress and what needed to be fixed. Angel seem real vocal about what needed to be fixed and what the hotel lack, most of the staffs seem quite impressed while Charlie is super thrilled seeing how Angel is getting involved. Charlie seem to find the Valentine's day event a success and planned to make another event for this month. 

"So I was thinking of holding another event for this month since the Valentine's day event was quite a success!" Charlie started. 

Hearing that, Alastor can't help but to chuckle to himself unsure if it is successful since he did make a deal with Angel which bring quite a lot of worry to them. Alastor felt a stare as he look over and caught Angel staring at him who quickly look away with an unreadable expression in his mismatched eyes. Is it sadness? He could never tell. 

"Oh Charlie! That's what my idea is about!" Angel said holding up a paper. Vaggie look to Angel with her eyes narrowed.

"It better not be anything sexual." She growled as Angel just rolls his eyes. 

"Is nothing like that babe, have a little faith on your first patron." Angel said with his usual smirk. 

"Yea Vaggie....Angel have been clean since Valentine's day." Charlie said earning a huff of anger from Vaggie. Angel grin big and stuck his tongue out at Vaggie who frown further. "Anyway Angel, so what's your idea?" 

Angel smiled big as he stood up clearing his throat. "Well is March and I done a little research on some culture and found this holiday." He said and held the paper for Charlie who took it. 

"Mardi Gras?" 

The familiar word make Alastor's eyes widen as his ear twitch. How long has it been since he heard that? Decades?? 

"Yea! A holiday from New Orleans! Is really interesting actually." Angel explained excitedly about it. The information he found, the tradition of the festivals, what feast they have, what clothes they wear. All those talking made Alastor feel a little nostalgia of that particular holidays. 

"That sounds amazing Angel!" Charlie said grinning. Niffty seem excited too hearing about the outfits for the festivals. Vaggie seem surprised that Angel would come up with something like this. 

"I know right? We can make the dish ourselves too, I'm sure Al would be delighted to do so right?" Angel said glancing at Alastor's direction who grin stiffen as their ear twitches. "It is a festival from your home country." 

Everyone's attention is now on Alastor. Niffty and Husk already knew so they pretty much just do their own thing while Charlie grin at this. 

"Really!? You're from New Orleans?" 

"Why yes....I wonder how you know Angel considering I never recall telling you." Alastor snarled. 

"I remember the first day you came, you make Jambalaya and we once talk about those recipes and I decipher from there...no biggie." Angel said with a shrugged then he smirk and flutter his eyes at Alastor leaning close to Alastor. "Besides, is fun learning about where my love come from." 

Alastor narrowed his eyes as he pushes him away with his mic who just chuckles at that." 5 foot rules Angel." 

"Then how about you and Alastor work together in this event?" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. "Since Angel wanted to help and Alastor already know how the Mardi Gras go so I'm sure I'll go well!" 

"Sure, why not?" Angel said and sent Alastor a smirk. Alastor blinked, ear turf stiffen up. 

"Great, what about you Alastor?" Charlie asked glancing over to Alastor who said nothing. 

"What wrong Smiles? Afraid of a little challenge?" Angel smirked. 

"No, I'm just..."

"You are afraid aren't you?" 

"No Angel I'm very..." 

"He's afraid working with me! Charlie! Alastor is scared!" 

"FINE! I'LL DO IT!"Alastor yelled causing everyone to flinch except Angel who just smile in triumph. 

"Are....are you sure Alastor? You don't really have to if you don't want to...." Charlie said nervously, hand clasp together with a worried smile. Alastor sighed knowing there's no way out, his pride is on the line. 

"Yes, I am very sure Charlie dear. Someone have to make sure this event goes well and I believe I hold the knowledge for this particular event." 

"Great... So I guess we cover up everything! I'll leave the event to your hands Angel and Alastor!" 

With that, the meeting end as Niffty immediately got up and zoom off to clean up while Husk grunted and left to his bar. Alastor slowly got up and watches the royal couple left the room.

"Well Al, let's work hard together to make Charlie proud!" Angel said, smirking victoriously as Alastor then notice he had fallen for the spider's trap. 

Alastor can only sigh in annoyance and curse to himself for letting the fluffy whore push his buttons like that. "Why yes indeed." 

"Sooo Smiles, mind giving me your number?" Angel said holding out his pink phone out. 

"Why I do not own such device....even if I have, I wouldn't give you my number anyway!" Alastor said with his wide grin. 

"Wait what?" 

"I wouldn't want you pestering every day with your text messages and.... inappropriate phone calls." Alastor said walking off. 

"Wait, wait, wait Smiles!" Angel quickly went after him. Thank Satan he have long legs so he can catch up to the smaller demon. 

"I just ask for your number just so we can discuss on the details of the event...." Angel explained and that make sense to Alastor who deep deep deep deep down felt a pang of guilt for judging Angel so soon. 

"Though, didn't know you're into phone sex, I wouldn't mind doing it if you want.... I'm just one call away."

Nevermind, guilt is gone now. 

Alastor speed up as Angel just chuckles and match up with Alastor's speed no problem. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm just kidding! But for real though! You don't have a phone?" 

"I don't see the point of having it." Alastor answered immediately. "Why would I need to use a pocket device for? I already have everything I need right around here..." 

"To keep in contact, to be up to date? There's games, social media, music, you can even use it as an alarm clock or timer...Everyone uses them! They're very damn useful!" Angel said. 

"Maybe to you but not to me." 

"Well, is time you get a phone." Angel said with a huff, top arm crossed and lower arm on his hips. "How am I suppose to contact you about the event details when I'm not in the hotel?" 

"I don't think that's necessary." Alastor said with a sigh. 

"Yes it is....now come on! Is time for phone shopping!" Angel said as he grab Alastor by the arm startling him who reacted by bonking the mic at Angel's head. 

"No touching!" Static filled the air as he glare at Angel. 

"Ow! Fine, but you better come along!" Angel pouted as he rub his head where Alastor had bonk him. "Is not just for my benefit, but for the hotel!" 

"How is getting a pocket device be beneficial for the hotel?" 

"Well, you can help Charlie promoting the hotel and Charlie can contact you whenever she want instead of going bonkers all over the hotel looking for you, seriously, having a phone can be convenient like a lot!" Angel said flails his arms around making a point. 

Alastor sigh once again as Angel is not giving up on that. "Alright...where do we go to get the device?" 

Angel smiled big happy he gonna get a phone. "Just follow me!" 

Alastor sighed following the arachnid demon, keeping his guards up in fear of Angel doing something weird to him but surprisingly, the walk there was pleasant. Angel just making small talks, letting him know about what function the phone have and how much fun having a phone could be. Alastor just listened and shot in some snarky remarks from time to time. 

"Alright, we got you all set up Smiles!" Angel said and handed him the smartphone. The phone is almost the size of his palm. Alastor held the phone carefully being reminded that it could break easily if drop. He examined it finding it amusing seeing it have a cover of a old timey radio. He look at the screen and finding it quite amusing sweeping it from one page to another just from the screen and no buttons at all. 

Alastor tense up when his phone suddenly lit up and vibrate. He look and saw he got a text from someone. He glances to Angel who have his phone up and smiling at him. 

"I've sent you a text! Now you can save my number." Angel said and lean in to teach Alastor to save his number. He taught him how and soon got his number saved under the name 'Spider Brat' 

" Seriously? Spider Brat? Can't you set me as something else?" Angel pouted. Alastor chuckled as a respond. 

"What would you suggest then my dear?"

"I don't know....maybe 'My lovely Angel' ?" Angel wiggled his eyebrows as he joked. 

"Never." Alastor's serious answer makes Angel frown further but amused the deer demon seeing how Angel's expression changes. After the phone shopping is done, they left the place. 

"Since that's done, I'll be going to work now, text me if you need anything." Angel said smiling happily waving walking down the street to the Porn Studio. 

"That would never happen." Alastor said as he turn away ready to head back to the hotel but stop when he heard his phone. He pull it out and check it to see it was another text from Angel. 

_Love you Al!_

Alastor glances at the phone then at Angel who is staring at him from a distance with a big soft smile, phone in hand. Alastor felt something inside, a weird feeling but he again push it away as he decided to reply the message. He was unsure as he look at the keyboard that pop out, he ponder then decided to just sent an emoji that Angel taught him. He scroll through them and saw an emoji very fitting and sent it. 

Alastor glances up expecting to see Angel with a disappointed look for not getting the reply he wanted but instead was met with a very different expression. His brows furrowed, smile stiffed as he felt so confused looking at Angel. He stare at lovestruck giggling look from Angel trying to get an answer he wanted but found none. 

"Oh my God, Al! Seriously? A knife emoji?" Angel exclaimed giggling about. 

"....why?" 

Angel give a small smile and a raised of a brow wondering what he meant to Alastor's confused frustrated look. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alastor asked. 

"I...." Angel started, his face and chest fluff flush pink. "Cause.... is nice to know I'm the first one you texted and your first contact." 

There is it again, the lovestruck expression that made Alastor sick in the head. He could feel his stomach flip, his knees weak, a surge of temperature rise but Alastor pushes them away, pushing off all the feelings. He don't need them. 

"You're such a fool..." He blurted out. Angel blinked hearing that, he give a soft laugh brushing his hair back. 

"I know, I'm a real huge fool for you." 

Alastor was a little taken back by what he said, small static surround him as he watch Angel bid him goodbye and left for work. As if autopilot is on, Alastor gone back to the hotel and before he know it, the day already coming to an end. He only realized that when the princess of Hell call out to him. 

"Erm Alastor? You ok there?" 

Alastor blinked, tuning can be heard as if his mind try to reconnect back. He look to Charlie who glances at him with her wide worried eyes. 

"Why yes indeedy! Why wouldn't I be ok?" 

"Weeeeeellll...." Charlie trailed off and pointed to his pocket. "I think something is going off from your pocket." 

The notification from the phone is going on and on for a while. Once in a while the light would flash as well. Charlie stare at the pocket then right back at Alastor. 

"Oh! Is the new pocket device Angel help me pick out." Alastor pull it out and see how there's lots of messages from Angel. He is starting to regret getting a phone. 

"Oh you got a new phone! That's so nice of Angel!" Charlie grinned as she took out her own phone. "Very convenient too, now I can just text you any updates instead of looking all over the hotel for you."

They exchange numbers and Alastor check on the texts from Angel after Charlie keep pestering him about it and about how rude is it to not reply but Alastor doesn't want to see what messages they are so now he can only hope it is not inappropriate and too his surprise none of the messages are inappropriate, is a bunch of questions on the event and some useful info he found. Alastor scroll through the texts and felt he must have misjudged the fellow. Angel seem so serious about this, just like how he's serious on courting him. He heaved a sigh and replied the messages. He'll just entertained the poor fellow. He type in his answers and also ask some questions he curious about like when he want to shop for the required tools and equipments or where he get them. After sending them, he notice there's 3 dots going on there. 

He look over to Charlie who is now being occupied by Vaggie. "Darling, what does this mean?" 

Charlie look over glancing at Alastor's phone screen. "Oh! That means he's typing. Angel probably will reply soon, he always quick to reply when he's not at work." 

Alastor nodded hummed in amusement at the thought of Angel getting all stupidly excited over his texts and replying as soon as he could and struggle on what to reply like the little idiot he is. Oh that foolish spider. Alastor slip his phone into his pocket and decided to stroll back to his office somehow feeling much better now as he waited for the spider demon's text. 

  
  


It's the next day yet no reply. 

"How dare he!" Alastor huffed glaring at the pocket device as he pace around his office. 

"He haven't reply anything at all..." 

Alastor smiled just widen in frustration as he practically waited Angel to reply the whole day but he didn't. Angel didn't appear for dinner as well, probably work late again and come back just before dawn. Is morning now and Alastor just feel frustrated about this matter. Why on earth is he the one awaiting for Angel's text??? Shouldn't it be Angel doing all the waiting?

Alastor take a deep breathe and calm himself as he decided to step out and grab something to drink to clear his mind. He walks across the lobby, swinging his mic staff absentmindedly. 

"Oh Morning Smiles!" 

Alastor practically whip his head around at the sound of Angel's voice and saw the person that causes the frustration for him just right behind him. 

"You!!!" Alastor said in a booming voice as he pointed his staff at Angel. 

"Me?" Angel replied happily despite being confused by the outburst from Alastor. 

Alastor straighten himself as he glare at Angel who still have an innocent look oblivious to what he had done to Alastor. "Angel, good morning." 

"Er....yea morning, so yea Al, about the event, since I'm off work today we can start working on it today!" Angel said cheerfully as he look down to his phone. 

Alastor look to the phone in Angel's hand then glances back at Angel. He is aching to know why Angel didn't text him back when he seem to always on his phone. "Why of course.... "

"Great! It be easier to discuss in person than text! So discuss in your office or ???" Angel asked. 

"Yes, we will hold our meeting in my office, wait for me there as I grab us some tea!" Alastor said nodding. 

"Alrighty!" 

Their discussion went on well. It was awkward at first for Angel since he wasn't used to giving his opinion out and being in charge of something but with Alastor listening he started to feel more confident and continue to ramble on on what he had in mind. 

"Anyway, what do you think?" Angel said finally finished his idea for the event. 

Alastor smiled sipping his tea. Honestly, he is impressed that Angel got this event well thought out, yes there is some flaws but he can help out though throughout the whole discussion, he find Angel looks real interested, his smile wasn't like his usual irritating flirty smile, is more genuine but Alastor is not gonna show to Angel that he is impressed.

"I think is remarkable how someone like you can think of anything like this." Alastor said. 

"Is that a compliment?" Angel lit up. 

"......Maybe." 

".... that's a no wasn't it?" Angel pout at that making Alastor chuckles. How desperate is Angel wanting to impress him? 

"Who knows...." Alastor said putting down the cup. 

Angel pout more as he pull out his phone. "Anyway .....I guess I'll make the order so we can get this event going..." 

Angel's eyes lit up as he grin muttering about Cherri and texting her back.

"Do you always give quick reply?" Alastor decided to ask not hinting that he is curious on why Angel not replying him. 

"Yea, but sometimes I couldn't when I work, Val always makes me work very late, like last night, I only come back before dawn! I was lucky enough to not get caught by Vaggie." Angel huffed crossing one of his arms under his chest fluff. "So yea, took a quick power nap and went off looking for you." 

"Is that so...." Alastor blinked and finally got a good look at Angel. There's bag under his eyes, a tired sleepy grin as he try to held back a yawn. There's no heavy make up as well, must be in a hurry. Alastor tap the table thinking as he watch Angel typing away on his phone. He decided not to think much as he continue his paperworks and more details discussion for the event with Angel. 

Few days pass as the preparation for the event is going great, Charlie was beaming with happiness seeing how the Radio Demon and number 1 pornstar is working so well together. The food testing went well, the decorations looking great, Angel even prepared customs mask for each patrons. 

"These look amazing Angel!!" 

"I got to say.....these....are good."

Charlie admire the detailed mask, holding it high while Vaggie held the mask gently with a small content smile. 

"Thanks but is all thanks to Niffty! That girl got style!" Angel said dramatically gesture to Niffty who giggled happily. 

"Oh, Miss Angel, you're very skillful as well!" 

"I gotta admit, this is not half bad." Husk admitted as he look at the mask. 

"I agree, your handiwork are quite impressive." Alastor agreed holding the mask prepared. 

Angel smiled big proudly watching them all enjoying the mask he and Nifty make. He admit, at first this idea is to impress Alastor by showing him that he can be responsible and knowledgeable and show him that he is interested in learning of his culture but now here he is, enjoying taking charge for once and making this event successful. He won't admit it out loud but seeing everyone smiling happily enjoying his creation is satisfying. 

Alastor glances at everyone's happy faces. This wasn't he expected, he was pretty much hoping the event gone in a flop. He didn't exactly help Angel, he just give some pointers then let Angel deal with the other stuff alone. He was hoping he failed but now he is having second thoughts. Maybe this sight is not exactly a bad thing. 

Another week passed as finally the event started. They decided to make it an open house event to promote the hotel and search for more potential guests that is searching for redemption. Alastor dressed in a fancy suit with the matching red mask on. He greeted the guests and pretty much threaten them with his eyes to not try anything stupid here under his roof. 

He look around seeing everyone having fun. Charlie had make sure everyone dress up nicely, she even succeed to at least have Husk wearing a suit. Niffty and Husk serving drinks to the guest, Charlie checking in on them to see if everything going swell while Vaggie is making sure no trouble arise. 

Huh, Angel is not here yet. 

Alastor look around and adjust his monocle trying to find Angel but not making it obvious. Is not like he care for that spider demon, is not like he notice Angel seem to be exhausted and experiencing bad withdrawal, yea he definitely doesn't care. He was just curious why Angel is not at this event yet. 

"Man is so crowded here, don't you agree Al?" 

Alastor's ears perks and look to his side, he saw a demon in sparkling frilly fancy pink dress, long blonde hair and the pink and white mask. He took notice that demon is a similar demon as Angel Dust. The demon have rest beside him, lower arms on the table, top arms getting a punch. 

"You want some punch Al?" The demon look over to Alastor and talk in a voice that is very familiar to him.

"Why yes thank you...." Alastor stopped for a moment as he watch the demon pour him a cup. 

"Angel...." 

"Yes?" The demon respond immediately and have the familiar grin that Alastor knew very well. 

"You look........very different." Alastor said taking the punch that he was offered. 

"I'll take that as a compliment." Angel chuckles. 

Alastor watch Angel slowly enjoy the punch as he decide when to break the ice. "I never seen you in such.......garments." 

"Oh, that cause I rarely able do drags, never got a chance to do it around you guys." Angel giggles as he did a twirl letting Alastor see how the dress look yet letting Alastor notice how it hugs his thin body well and how it sway from just some movement. "Design the dress myself! It is always nice to dress up for special occasion! "

"I see......Yes you are very skillful in this area." Alastor said feeling quite impress by his handiwork but try to do his best to not look that way. He is honestly glad that he is wearing a mask to hide half his face. 

Angel gasp, his fur practically glowing at this point, literally. "Is that a proper compliment?!" 

He have the widest grin that Alastor ever seen. Alastor felt his heart thump again causing him to feel this warm unknown feelings and confusion. He just couldn't understand why he is feeling this way. 

Alastor quickly look away as Angel could hear the sound of record screeching and some more radio testing noises. Angel just stare in confusion wondering what is happening. 

"Erm.....you ok there Al?" 

Alastor recollect himself, taking a few deep breath and adjust his collar. He turn back with his usual wide grin. "Absolutely wonderful my dear!" 

"Are you sure?" Angel asked. Alastor can notice the worried look under the mask. He narrowed his eyes at him not wanting Angel to pry further. 

Angel getting the message shut right up and sip his drink, looking around and greet some demons that pass by. Alastor sip his drink and glances at Angel who is smiling at the guests but still held a hint of sadness in his neon pink eyes but he didn't do anything about it. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say, everything suddenly seem so confused to him. 

The party went on successfully, they paraded around the hotel's area, Vaggie successfully stop any fight that could have occurred and for the Mardi Gras king.....they decided to put Husk as the king just to mess with him. They find it hilarious watching Husk trying to get everyone to stop lifting him up and parade around. 

"Let go of me!! Fuck! I swear I'll get you two for this!!!"

Angel and Alastor snickered more as Husk being taken off parading by the guests. 

"Best idea ever!" 

Alastor watch Angel laugh freely, he ...likes that....yet at the same times, he hate this weird feeling growing making him turn away from the sight but not making it obvious.

The party ended soon enough, Charlie and Vaggie lead everyone out and bid goodbye as Nifty already start cleaning up the floor while Husk just went to his bar and possibly passes out drunk there. Alastor took off his mask, setting it at the table as he adjust his collar. He is impressed that the party ended in a peaceful tone, unlike any other nights. He looks up and see Angel coming his way. He really don't want to face him anymore but it was too late to run. 

"Hey Al, quite a night we have huh?" 

Alastor just nodded with his usual big grin at Angel. "I agree.....I supposed you had a good time?" 

Angel smiled and nodded as he was quiet. He looks a bit nervous as now Alastor notice a small bouquet of flowers. Purple and blue. 

"So ah....here, today's flowers, I wasn't able to give it earlier today cause of the party...." Angel held it out for Alastor, practically shove it to him to make sure he wouldn't refuse. 

Alastor felt the hint of the flower's scent hit his nose as it felt .....quite nice. He looks at the flower in curiosity as is yet another different flower. 

Seeing that Alastor look confused and curious of the flowers, Angel decided to tell him. "They're irises! I really hope you'll like them!" 

With that, Angel wave good night and went upstairs to rest leaving Alastor alone at the lobby with the flowers in his hands. Alastor look at the bouquet, familiar weird feeling grew in him yet again. He can felt his shadows moving. He glances over and can see his shadows moving almost excitedly, grinning happily and he knew why. Alastor shook his head. 

No, he will not. 

Love is foolish. 

He won't accept this. 

And so he left the lobby, leaving the bouquet of iris on the counter to rot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Next chapter be April and you know that means April Fool be involved ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you love this chapter and that you will stay to enjoy the story  
> 


End file.
